


2012

by Koeleki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 2012, Claustrophobia, Dark Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un univers parallèle moderne, Kanda aime Allen. Au vu de leur relation belliqueuse et du caractère du japonais, cet amour reste à sens-unique. Le 21 décembre 2012 s'en mêle. On n'a pas idée de s'enfermer dans un bunker pour échapper à la fin du monde. Quoique, est-ce vraiment intentionnel ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2012

**Author's Note:**

> Holà !  
> Cette fic a été écrite pour le 21 décembre 2012 et poster le 1er avril 2013 sur Fanfiction.net XD. C'est de l'humour, mais du sombre, je préfère vous prévenir, la fin risque de surprendre....Dans le mauvais ou dans le bon sens, ça dépend de vous.  
> Tout crédit va à l'auteur de DGM et aux fous de l'apocalypse.

La température légère était désagréable, sans parler de la sensation d'humidité pesante. Quelque part, de l'eau coulait. La corrosion ayant fait son travail, elle venait probablement de la tuyauterie totalement hors d'usage. Il était certain que le lieu devait ne pas avoir vu un balai, ou ne serait-ce qu'un chiffon, depuis longtemps. Des bouts de terre et d'herbe gisaient sur le sol fissuré, le crépi du mur faisait des cloques, et même si cet endroit était hermétiquement fermé, un courant d'air glacial fouettait leurs visages pour caresser leurs corps. Leurs ? Les deux garçons affaissés sur eux-mêmes au parfait anti-pôle l'un de l'autre dans la pièce.

En ce 21 décembre 2012, ils étaient enfermés dans cet endroit, à savoir un bunker sous terrain, depuis deux heures. Peut-être moins, puisque l'impatience avait tendance à transformer chaque secondes en de lourdes minutes qu'elle multipliait. Toujours est-il que leurs nerfs étaient à vifs, et qu'ils en avaient marre.

A la question s'imposant, à savoir : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La réponse était simple. Ça se devinait tout de suite, ce n'était pas qu'ils soient mus par la peur de mourir en ce jour synonyme de fin du monde et qu'ils misaient leurs derniers espoirs en s'enterrant. Non, les deux jeunes hommes étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais s'ils avaient un accord commun sans le savoir, c'était bien celui de penser que cette prophétie n'était rien d'autre qu'une foutaise. La réalité était bien plus cocasse.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, les abeilles butinaient, les ruisseaux coulaient abondamment en un vrombissement agréable. Les petites fleurs poussaient et les narines des deux garçons recueillaient leurs arômes divers. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Bon, dans les faits, c'était l'hiver, donc la description de la météo dans son authenticité ressemblait plutôt à :

Le vent hurlait. Depuis le ciel, les flocons de neige fonçaient. Les lacs se glaçaient. A part le sifflement répétitif de l'air et leurs pas qui s'enfonçaient sous le sol blanc, aucun son ne perçait. Aucun son ? Ou presque. Les insultes qu'ils se lançaient, elles, traversaient le chant de l'hiver avec un coupant sans égal. Marchant sur la neige, ou plutôt se dépatouillant avec la substance blanche envahissante comme ils le pouvaient, nos jeunes protagonistes s'énervaient l'un après l'autre et se querellaient. Comme à chaque fois.

Malheureux hasard, ou ironie mesquine de la fatalité, pour retourner chez eux, il fallait qu'ils empruntent ce chemin et passent un pont pour enfin se retrouver dans leur village. Le trajet n'était pas très long, et fort heureusement, ils n'habitaient pas tout à côté. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, Allen Walker, anglais aux cheveux blancs, demeurait à l'orée du village, quant à l'autre, Kanda Yûu, japonais à la longue chevelure noire, il résidait au centre. Leur supplice s'arrêtait là. Ou plutôt était supposé s'arrêter là. Seulement voilà ce qu'il en était :

La neige tombant dru imposant sa domination sur le paysage, ils avaient fini par sortir de leur chemin invisible et ne le retrouvaient plus. C'est précisément lorsqu'ils l'avaient réalisé que les éclats de voix avaient commencé.

« Tss, tu fais chier Moyashi !

—C'est Allen ! Et j'y suis pour rien si tu t'es trompé de chemin Bakanda !

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me suivre, enfoiré ? »

C'était vexant à admettre pour le blandinet, mais n'ayant pas un sens de l'orientation prodigieux à la fiabilité d'autant plus douteuse avec toute cette neige, il s'était fié aux pas de Kanda.

« Je ne te suis pas ! J'avance !

—Tch, imbécile de Mo…

—C'EST ALLEN ! »

De fil en aiguille, après d'autres exclamations enflammées, ils en arrivèrent à se battre. Ils essayaient mutuellement de s'étrangler, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, et comme ils se poussaient, leurs pieds reculaient petit à petit jusqu'à une sorte de dune de neige. Plus occupés à se mettre sur le lard qu'à regarder autour d'eux, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à la présence pour le moins étrange d'une telle élévation solitaire. L'anglais avait trébuché et fut rattrapé par le métal derrière lui.

_Métal ?_

Avant qu'Allen n'ait le temps de dire ouf, il avait senti la structure se dérober derrière lui. La nanoseconde d'après, il était tombé en entrainant le japonais dans une chute qu'un claquement sourd accompagna. Allen avait repoussé difficilement un Kanda plus lourd que prévu qui venait de lui tomber dessus, feulant déjà de sa douce voix. Le blandin l'avait ignoré en appuyant ses deux mains sur le sol crasseux et avait tenté de distinguer la surface dans laquelle ils venaient de choir. Un petit escalier remontait vers une porte en apparence blindée. Allen avait constaté avec horreur que c'était la porte du sous-terrain qui venait de se refermer.

Bien sûr, avant de se résigner à s'assoir et attendre, les deux adolescents avaient bien essayé d'ouvrir la porte (Kanda s'était même jeté dessus et avait craché un poétique amalgame des injures anglaises et japonaises qu'il connaissait). Sans résultat. Ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet, ce qui n'avait pas servi à grand-chose non plus.

Assis de son côté de la pièce, Allen soupira. Expliquer ce qui les amenait à se disputer en temps habituel n'était pas chose aisée. C'était il y a deux années. A la première seconde, ils s'étaient détestés. Il fallait dire que le brun n'appréciait pas grand monde, surtout quand grand monde était un garçon aux cheveux blancs avec une cicatrice étrange, lui, en l'occurrence. Leur rivalité avait débuté précisément quand il s'était amusé à le réprimander après que Kanda ait crevé le ballon de foot d'une bande de gosses malpropres –Ces abrutis décérébrés venaient de lui lancer par mégarde feu le dit ballon, scandait le coupable. Cet événement s'apparentant à une bagarre d'adolescents s'était transformé petit à petit en la troisième guerre mondiale qui éclatait dans leur petite ville tranquille aux abords de Londres.

Le blandin ne faisait que répondre aux provocations du type le plus borné et asocial de la planète. Le destinataire des précédents éloges, lui, détestait le gars le plus con du monde avec ses bons sentiments qu'il pouvait s'enfoncer là où les poules gardaient précieusement leurs œufs. Kanda disait en effet haïr le « stupide Moyashi » qu'il était. Le surnom était équivaux à « pousse de soja » en sa langue natale. Allen lui rendait bien l'attention, puisqu'en protestant, il l'appelait Bakanda. De la contraction entre Baka, signifiant idiot, et son nom. Il savait que Kanda jugeait ce jeu de mot stupide, mais l'appellation étant destinée à le faire râler, il s'en moquait comme de sa première paire de chaussures.

Le plop répétitif d'une goutte d'eau touchant le sol harcelait leurs esgourdes.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Moyashi ! »

 _Commentaire très aidant au niveau de la situation et très utile qu'il sort toute les dix minutes depuis qu'on est là_ , songea Allen.

L'effet était tout de même persistant, car dès qu'il entendait cette phrase, le blandin avait envie de l'étouffer avec la saloperie de neige qui était la cause de toute cette merde.

« Ma faute ? s'insurgea-t-il donc automatiquement. Ma faute ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

—C'est le fantôme de la cave qui m'a attrapé alors ?! s'énerva Kanda.

—J'essayais de me retenir, si tu savais tenir sur tes pieds correctement on en serait pas là ! »

Le japonais ne répondit rien mais arbora sa tête des mauvais jours. A savoir : Un visage crispé qui ne semblait souffrir aucune forme de contrariété, et pour finir ce cocktail, une expression à la : Continue, et je te pète la gueule. Etonnant, voire miraculeux, que l'un et l'autre aient réussi à tenir jusque-là sans en arriver à de tels extrémités, d'ailleurs. Miracle qui n'allait pas durer longtemps avant que ça ne parte encore en sucette. Allen grimaça, désappointé. Voilà que ça lui donnait faim.

« Tu m'emmerderas jusqu'au bout connard… » grinça Kanda.

Ces paroles négatives cachaient une faiblesse qui s'entêtait à persister en lui, et dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. La première fois qu'il l'avait ressenti, c'était lors d'une de leurs violentes disputes, où le moyashi lui tenait tête. Encore. Allen était le seul à lui tenir tête ouvertement. Lenalee Lee le faisait aussi, mais à sa façon plus douce et leur relation n'était pas la même. Kanda tolérait la jeune chinoise car il la respectait. Elle était comme une sœur, une sœur qu'il trouvait parfois agaçante, tout en fermant relativement les yeux sur son comportement. Il y avait Lavi Bookman, un crétin courageux –ou suicidaire- qui cherchait plus à le taquiner pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Personne ne le faisait à la façon du moyashi. Et c'était peut-être ça, le truc.

Il en avait pris réellement conscience un jour de cours. En plein repas, Lavi avait scandé au milieu de ses autres idioties un « Tu fixes souvent Allen, Yûu ! ». Une fureur prête à se déchainer s'était emparée de lui. Autre malfaçon inopinée, Lavi et le blandin étaient amis. Ce pourquoi, sans lui laisser le temps de lui casser la figure, le roux s'était rué vers son ami et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille en le montrant du doigt. Ceux du japonais s'étaient serrés sur ses couverts, puis le garçon l'avait vaguement regardé en secouant la tête. Il était revenu à son festin sans osciller. Kanda s'était vaguement rappelé de l'expression « ne pas toucher un chien quand il mange. » En voyant Lavi revenir, il avait pensé cette fois-ci qu'en appuyant bien, un couteau de cantine n'était pas si mal pour un assassinat. Toujours est-il que le brun fut forcé de l'admettre. Ses yeux s'égaraient en effet un peu trop souvent sur le blandin. Autre raison de le haïr. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient cloitrés là-dedans, tous les deux, bordel ?

« Je veux sortir ! Ouvrez ! »

Les pas d'Allen claquèrent sur le petit escalier de pierre, son corps s'écrasa contre la porte qui n'émit qu'une protestation métallique. Le blandin la frappa du plat de sa main en étouffant un juron.

« Tu vois bien qu'ça sert à rien et qu'y a personne, Moyashi. Va poser ton cul et ferme ta gueule.

—Ta gueule toi-même, Bakanda ! »

Allen réitéra ses tentatives. Une angoisse sourde grimpait en lui. Si au début, il était resté calme, maintenant, ça devenait très difficile. A chaque fois que son épaule heurtait la porte, son contrôle de lui-même s'anéantissait un peu plus. Il se força à s'arrêter pour déboutonner son manteau et les premiers boutons de sa chemise qui le serraient, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Moyashi, grogna Kanda, va te poser, ou je vais m'énerver. »

Allen se tourna vers son camarade plongé dans l'ombre, adossé contre le mur, sourcils froncés traduisant une prochaine montée de colère. Ses yeux s'agitèrent sous ses paupières. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Non. L'important, c'était de sortir de ce putain de bunker.

« Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

-Bordel ! persiffla Kanda. C'est pas en faisant du bruit inutilement qu'on va sortir, tu me casses les couilles Moyashi ! »

Allen trébucha en reculant contre la paroi métallique. Son cœur s'emballait, il sentait son souffle devenir erratique, il avait peur.

« Il faut que je sorte !

—Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être là ?

—Si t'as envie de te barrer laisse-moi continuer ! »

Le japonais fit claquer sa langue. D'un bond, il se remit sur ses pieds et en deux pas, il attrapa le moyashi par les épaules. Il le balança plus bas, trop énervé pour s'étonner qu'il ne pense pas à se défendre.

« Ça commence à bien faire… » vociféra-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et le redressa brusquement en saisissant son col. Il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, à lui dire le fond de sa pensée –parce qu'il était quand même gonflé de faire tout un cirque alors qu'ils étaient tombés ici par sa faute, sans compter qu'il lui disait encore de se taire il y a dix minutes !-, quand il avisa son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire et le léger tremblement de ses pupilles. Il diminua la pression de sa main qui reposa contre le torse du moyashi. Son cœur battait vite, de manière irrégulière. Merde, gronda-t-il intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'il mouille son froc !

« Kanda…Je…»

Allen déglutit. Sa lèvre inférieure tressaillit. D'instinct, Kanda sut que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Je suis claustrophobe. »

_Putain de merde._

L'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que sa cervelle soit sécrétée par ses oreilles étreignit l'adolescent avec force.

« Fait chier ! »

Le ticket gagnant, il l'avait ! Il frappa du pied sur le sol. La journée était pourrie. Si l'autre piquait une crise d'angoisse, Kanda ne saurait comment le gérer. Hors de question qu'il le réconforte, ça c'était certain. Le moyashi réglerait ça tout seul comme un grand, et s'il ne se calmait pas, le brun lui en collerait une. Ce n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, toutefois, l'idée de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une parole gentille envers cet idiot lui donnait envie de rire jaune. Il se rassit en ruminant.

Comprenant l'ennui de son camarade, profitant également du fait qu'il l'avait lâché, l'anglais se repoussa contre le mur et croisa les bras autour de ses jambes ramenées contre son torse. Ca le faisait chier, mais Kanda avait raison. Ils avaient déjà essayé d'ameuter les alentours au début. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était attendre, et prier pour que quelqu'un ouvre ce bunker. De plus, ils n'étaient pas emplis de sympathie l'un pour l'autre, mais Allen ne voulait pas être égoïste et aggraver leur situation. Alors il fit comme on le lui avait enseigné pour s'apaiser. Il respira calmement et tenta de penser à autre chose, de dissiper la peur dans son ventre, passer outre.

Au bout de deux minutes, il se détendit à peine, et se demanda subrepticement si on pouvait les entendre de toute manière. Le bunker était isolé à la perfection, ils n'entendaient pas la neige et ses vents enragés, même en tendant l'oreille. Leurs sacs devaient être enterrés sous la neige. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils moisissaient ici. Non, aucun. Le nœud se reforma en lui. Il s'ébroua. Optimiser. Lutter contre les émotions parasites…Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un courant d'air griffa son dos, il frémit. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ici ? Et Kanda, qui fixait le mur sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses pensées, étonnamment calme. Comme s'il méditait. C'était peut-être ça. Toujours est-il que ce silence obnubilant le dérangeait.

« Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être claustrophobe ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Kanda tourna la tête vers lui quand Allen poursuivit.

« Ce n'est pas nécessairement la peur d'être enfermé, juste de se sentir à l'étroit. »

Le blandinet s'arrêta. Il avala sa salive et se prépara à une réplique virulente du style 'J'en ai rien à foutre', mais Kanda se rapprocha de lui. Il fut surpris, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui susurre un :

« Calme-toi crétin de Moyashi. »

Cette insulte, ce 'crétin de moyashi' le rassura. Il se rapprocha lui aussi. Ils furent côte à côte, les manches de leurs manteaux se touchant presque. Allen aspira et expira bruyamment. Cet espace exigu le rendait malade. Aussi, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête la pensée que peut-être, ils allaient devoir passer la nuit ici. Peut-être que personne ne les trouverait. Peut-être que ce bunker était abandonné. Parler semblait être la seule chose qui battait ses angoisses en retraite.

« Tu penses qu'on va nous trouver ?

—Putain, est-ce que tu comptes la fermer ? Flippe en silence et fous-moi la paix !

—J'ai cru que t'étais pas si con pendant une minute, ça m'aurait étonné de toi Bakanda, » se vexa Allen.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'asiatique.

« Ce n'est que quatre murs, Moyashi. On peut savoir ce qui t'effraie là-dedans ?

—Te fous pas de moi !

—Je vais me gêner.

—Ferme-la !

—Tch, c'est justement de ce que je te demande depuis tout à l'heure. »

Allen se mura dans le silence et Kanda le détailla du regard. Oh oui, il flippait sec, ça se sentait et se voyait. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses pupilles fixant obstinément la porte avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir, son torse s'arcboutait et il triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Le blandin leva yeux vers lui, Kanda se détourna immédiatement. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Dans son cas, ce n'était aucunement à cause de la peur. Les sentiments qu'il cachait se faisaient ressentir en ce moment. Il grogna intérieurement sous la honte.

« Désolé... »

Et le moyashi la rouvrait.

« T'es désolé d'être débile ? cracha le japonais.

—Tais-toi et écoute. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je suis désolé qu'on se retrouve enfermé ici tous les deux et que… »

Il ne put finir. Kanda l'embrassait. Un baiser chaste qu'il écourta rapidement comme si ses lèvres étaient brûlantes. Allen resta sur le cul. Bouche à demie ouverte, yeux ronds, traits perplexes, on aurait pu assimiler cela à un bug informatique s'il avait été une machine.

« T'es détendu maintenant ? »

Le blandin sursauta en entendant la voix de Kanda.

« Tu…Tu viens de me…rouler un patin ? »

Allen vit Kanda se crisper. En effet, le brun n'avait pas du tout planifié cette réaction. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais le fait est qu'il l'avait fait. Il savait que le moyashi le détestait, ce qu'il était supposé ressentir aussi. Kanda n'était, de toute façon, pas sentimental. Que les choses soient ainsi, ça lui convenait très bien.

« J'ai fait ça pour te calmer, mentit-il.

—Tu roules des pelles aux gens pour les calmer en temps habituel ?

—Tch. »

Allen soupira. Quand Kanda cesserait-il d'être aussi…Kanda ? Il se pencha vers lui et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Leurs bouches se mouvèrent l'une contre l'autre, et lorsque l'anglais comprit qu'il ne serait pas repoussé, sa langue rencontra celle du japonais.

« En tout cas, ça marche, lança-t-il d'un air taquin lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

—Moyashi…

—Je me demandais quand tu le ferais. »

Le brun serra les dents. Il attendait qu'il…? Alors il était au courant ?

« Ferme-la, moyashi, grinça-t-il, c'est pas une déclaration d'amour.

—Ah oui ?

—Tch. »

Allen hésita un court instant et se colla contre lui. Le japonais put sentir sa chaleur corporelle, ce qui le troubla un court instant, avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus lorsqu'il vit son visage rieur.

« Kanda ?

—Moyashi, tempêta-t-il, tu…

—J'ai froid aussi, Bakanda. »

Une veine du front de Kanda explosa. Il se fichait de lui, il se fichait de lui ! Allen l'embrassa de nouveau, et il changea le sens de ses réflexions. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal après tout, peut-être qu'il devrait se réjouir de la tournure des événements.

Du moment qu'ils ne restaient pas 50 ans ici…

**X**

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Heureusement, car ses vingt-deux centimètres et demi rendaient la moindre ascension à l'extérieure fort ardue. L'homme qui s'y enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux serait bien resté chez lui, comme toute personne seine d'esprit avec un temps pareil aux alentours, néanmoins, il y était obligé. En reniflant, il changea son fusil d'épaule. Il gelait. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter sa femme et son fils qui l'avaient réprimandé en voyant la maigre veste qu'il s'était mis sur le dos. « Il fait pas si froid que ça ! », qu'il leur lança avant de disparaitre. En fait, si. Il soupira. Au moins, si la pêche était bonne, ça vaudrait le coup.

A force de persévérer dans la marée blanche, il finit par approcher de son bunker. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment le sien. Disons plutôt qu'il y a un an, à force de passer devant ce dôme gris abandonné, il avait décidé d'aller voir l'intérieur. Curieux, il l'avait toujours été, et le jour où il avait assouvit cette curiosité, il s'était bénit. Incroyable mais vrai, la porte s'ouvrant au moindre appuie avait orchestré la chute de plusieurs animaux qu'il avait retrouvé mort. Dommage, car resté trop longtemps ainsi, le gibier avait bien sûr pourri. Depuis, notre chasseur l'utilisait pour recueillir les dépouilles des malheureux s'échouant là-bas. Il pressa son pas à la hauteur du lieu sacré et donna un coup sur la porte qui s'entrebâilla docilement. A l'entrée du bunker, il se mit en position de tir, plissant les yeux pour distinguer les formes dans la pénombre.

« Combien de lapin j'ai attrapé aujourd'hui ? »

Il répéra deux grosses masses entrelacées, trop loin sous la surface pour qu'il ne les voit clairement. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume. Des ours ?! Pour une bonne surprise, ça alors ! C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait et en attrapait. Est-ce normal qu'il y en ait dans la région ? Quand il dirait ça aux copains ! Plus sérieusement, s'il ne faisait pas vite et que les bestioles se réveillaient, la bonne soirée qui s'annonçait prendrait un revers dramatique. Alors il visa, tirant une première balle, puis une deuxième lorsque la seconde bête esquissa un mouvement. En sautant de joie, il descendit l'escalier au pas de course. Une puissante nausée l'arrêta.

Non…Ce n'était pas…Non…Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur…Il venait de…

Avec horreur, le chasseur contempla les corps sans vies des deux adolescents qu'il venait d'abattre, chacun d'une balle en pleine tête. Leurs sangs coulaient, des morceaux de chairs ensanglantés s'étaient éparpillés sur le mur et au sol. Une odeur infâme se répandait dans la pièce. Les yeux éteints, l'homme eut l'impression qu'un autre regardait la scène. Impossible. C'était supposé être des ours. Simplement des ours. Pas des gosses…

Un puissant coup de vent fit claquer la porte du bunker, consignant l'homme avec sa culpabilité et son incompréhension en compagnie des deux cadavres.

Certes, l'on verrait ensuite que le calendrier Maya avait menti, mais pour ces trois protagonistes, le 21 décembre 2012 fut bel et bien la fin du monde.

**Author's Note:**

> J'aurais prévenu...  
> Avis ?  
> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
